Last Name
by Cira Stones
Summary: Joey wakes up in a hotel in Vegas and is unabled to remember what happened the night before. When he tries to leave, he realizes he doesn't know his last name anymore. Seto x Joey, Yami x Yugi.
1. Chapter 1

Yay! My first SetoxJoey fic ever!

I was watching a video on YouTube featuring Seto and Joey with this song when I thought, "I could totally see this happening (under the right circumstances)." For anyone who has heard the song "Last Name" by Carrie Underwood, you can probably guess where this one is going. Also, I'm going to apologize right now for not being very good at writing Joey's accent. I've tried my best with it but it's not very good. But don't worry. I'm sure I'll get better with it in the future.

Read and enjoy!

* * *

_(Prologue)_

Morning light flowed in, making the blonde occupying the bed turn over; away from the light. He snuggled in, breathing in the scent of the room and relaxed even more. He wanted to sleep a bit longer, but the thought of breakfast was becoming very tempting. Joey rolled over again, still not opening his eyes. He felt so warm and comfy, lying there in bed. It was hard to find the will to even get up. He didn't remember the motel beds being this soft, but he didn't care because it felt so good right now. The door opened, and someone walked in. It was probably Yami, seeing if Joey or Yugi were awake yet. Yugi probably wasn't up yet either, depending on what time it was. They had had quite a lot to drink last night and Yugi had never been able to hold his alcohol every well, so Yami probably wouldn't be waking him up anytime soon anyway.

Not wanting to get up yet, he laid perfectly still and breathed in slowly, pretending to still be asleep in hope Yami would decide to leave him be too. After shuffling around a bit, whoever it was walked past again and opened the door to leave. Joey didn't think to confirm the person's identity untill they actually spoke.

"See you in a couple of hours, pup."

Joey froze. The door closed and footsteps faded down the hall. _"That,"_ he thought, _"was definitely not Yami."_

An hour later, Joey was scrambling to find all his stuff. After that person had left and Joey felt sure he wasn't coming back, he'd got up and saw he wasn't in his motel room that he shared with Yugi and Yami. What's more, he was completely naked and very, _very_ sore. He had already guessed what had happened last night but he was going to deny it, because even he wasn't so irresponsible as to sleep with some random stranger he'd met at the bar; was he? He was going to pretend he wasn't.

The room he had been sleeping in turned out to be a five-star suite! He could tell by all the fancy, polished wood furniture in the room and the giant water fountains he could see from his 13 story window. And where was he? Well, he wasn't sure but he had a good idea. The bar he'd had managed to drag Yugi and Yami to had been located on the outskirts of Vegas so chances where good that was where he was. Joey had already gotten on most of his clothes, but his phone was still missing.

He didn't want to have to ask some stranger where he was. That would be too embarrassing. No, he would find his phone and call Yugi; see if he or Yami couldn't tell him where he was. Or maybe if they could just come get him.

"O'kay, phone? Phone?" The blonde lifted the bed sheets, looking under them and then under the bed for a second time. He had already search the connecting rooms. Bottles of fancy alcohol and game chips littered a table in a room to his right; his clothes had been lying on the floor next to the bed, along with a white coat he had never seen before and brochures for entertainment centers were thrown all over the floor. Just what the hell had he been doing? And more importantly, who with? Joey shook his head. But he didn't have time for that, he needed to find his phone. The bathroom looked mostly untouched so he didn't bother with there for too long. "Damn it. Where the hell is it?"

Joey looked around the room once more. Bed, clothing drawers, closet, bathroom. Was it possible that his mystery partner had taken it by accident? Joey shook his head, highly doubted whoever he was would have taken his phone. Or at least not on purpose. Next to the bed, on a small table, sat a telephone provided by the hotel. Joey smiled, getting an idea. He picked up the receiver and dialed in his cell phone number. A few seconds later, a ringing rung out from the bed. Setting the receiver down and following the noise, Joey found his phone; stuck between the headboard and the mattress. _"It must have fallen there sometime last night."_ He thought. With his phone in hand, Joey grabbed his coat and took one last look around, just to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything, before he left. Stepping into an elevator down the hall and hitting the button for the lobby, Joey tried to think back to last night. He knew they had gone to the bar for drinks but he was having a hard time remember what happened after that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One is here! Please read and enjoy.

* * *

_(The night before)_

"Come on, Yugi. Just a quick stop!"

"I don't really think we should, Jo.."

"Please?" Joey tried again. "It's just down da street. We don't even havta drive! Just a couple of drinks to, ya know, help us all relax." said the blonde, putting on his best puppy dog face. He pushed Yugi towards the window, pointing out a brick building with flashing lights adove it down the street.

"I think it might be a good idea." said Yami, also looking at said bar from their second story motel window. They had been driving since they arrived in America by plane from Japan. All of them were restless(Joey being by far the worst), and a little testy, from being cooped up inside Yami's rented van all day. "If we only have a drink or two, we'll be fine to drive in the morning. Besides," whispered Yami, leaning closer to Yugi so only he would hear, "Joey will probably go anyway, even if we don't. We might as well go along and have some fun."

Yugi looked between them and after a moment of thought said, "Well...alright. This _is_ supposed to be a vacation."

Joey cheered and shot for the door, Yugi calling out after him: "But only a few drinks, Joey! We all have to take turns driving again tomorrow."

The bar, packed with patrons and flashing lights everywhere, turned out to be more like a dance club then a bar. Tables and booths lined the outside of a dance floor made up of brightly flashing squares and moving overhead lights. The dancefloor was evelated about a foot above the ground and had a glowing rail running around it, opening up to let people in in only two places. One in the lower corner on the left, and one on the upper corner on the right. The actual bar was located in the far back of the room, it's cabinets seemingly made of white glowing paneling as well as it's seats and counter. Near the bar on the left was a red carpet staircase leading up to a second story, which was producing almost twice the amount of noise the first floor was making and had two body builders dressed completely in black guarding it. The group grabbed a booth in the cornor, flaging down a waitress and ordered their drinks.

"I didn't think it would be like this." said Yugi, almost shouting. They had been able to grab a booth without a set of speakers over it, yet they still had to come close to shouting in order to hear each other. Yugi was starting to think that perhaps it would have been better if they had just gone to the drugstore a block over and had bought some beer from there. "Joey," began Yugi, "Do you think—Hey!" Joey was gone from his seat next to Yugi's. "Yami, where did Joey go?"

Yami shrugged. "Not sure." he replied, "I think he said something about ordering the wrong drink."

Yugi sighed. There were so many people crowded together in the bar, dancing and drinking with little space to move around. He wasn't about to go search for Joey through that crowd. The waitress returned with their drinks. She didn't even notice that one of them had left. As she handed out their drinks, she winked and smiled at Yami. Yami ignored her, waiting until she had left before speaking again.

"I'm guessing you would like to leave?" he asked Yugi. Yugi had never felt all that comfortable in places like these, but he always put up with them for Joey's sake.

Yugi sighed a bit more. "We can't leave Joey." he said. "Besides, you wanted to come too. Not just Joey."

Yami smiled. "The motel isn't far away so we'll still be close-by should something happen, and I'm sure Joey would understand too. He knows you don't like crowded places all that much."

Yugi thought about it. He did like the idea of getting away from the crowd.

"Besides," continued Yami, leaning closer to his lover, "this might be our only chance to be alone for awhile. We can't do much when we're sharing a room with Joey. Especially when you're to shy to just ask him to leave for few hours. You know he would understand _that_ too."

The smaller one blushed. "Yami!"

Yami just laughed. Yugi got up, pouting a bit, and decided that it was okay for them to leave. He headed for the entrance, Yami following behind him.

Joey would, after all, be just fine by himself.

* * *

_Elsewhere_

"Well?" Asked Seto, arms folded and a scowl on his face. He waited impatiently for his bodyguard to start speaking.

"I'm afraid it's not good, sir." reported the guard. "The limo will take at least three days to fix and given the time of night, we wasn't able to reach any car rental agency."

The scowl deeped. "Get out." said Seto. The guard bowed and left, thankful to leave. Seto was pissed though. Not only did he have a hell of a time getting the buisness deal with a rich investor signed, but now he was stuck here till morning. He wanted to be back in Japan to continue overseeing the development of the company's lastest product, but now he wouldn't be able to get back because of the stupid limo. Since he couldn't make his two o'clock flight tonight, he'd have to take the next flight that was in two days. The only saving grace was that Mokuba was still in Japan to watch over things. Even if he was only a kid, he was more trustful then the Big Five. Now what was he going to do? Despite being sure of packing it, he didn't have his laptop. If he at least had his laptop, then he could have gotten some work done while being stuck here.

Seto thought for a moment, then pressed the talk butten on his intercom phone.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba?" asked his secretary over the phone.

"Extend my room reservation and tell my guards to meet me in the parking lot with an employee."

"Yes Mr. Kaiba."

Arriving in the underground parking lot, Seto found his two guards. Standing beside them, looking nervous, was the bellhop.

"You wanted to see an employee, Mr. Kaiba?" He asked.

"Which car is yours?" Asked Seto. The bellhop looked confused, but pointed out a yellow pinto with a black strip down the middle, parked five cars away. "Give me the keys."

"Bu-u-t sir! Surely you have your own car-" Started the bellhop, but stopped as Seto throw a bound stack of hundred's at him. At first he just stared, then reached into his pocket and tossed car keys to Seto. He smirked, walked to the car and got in. As he started up the engine, one of his guards appeared at the rolled down window.

"Sir, should one of us accompy you?" Asked the guard. Why his boss wanted the car and where he was going was unknown to the guard, but he didn't ask as his job was to protect him, not question his actions.

"No." Seto rolled up the window and took off, leaving his guards and the bellhop behind and clueless.

Seto drove the car for almost half an hour, searching for the right building. He didn't actually have a particular place in mind; any place that sold alcohol and was relatively unknown would work. He wanted a drink, but a fancy lounge would be crawling with reporters outside and a bunch of 'important' and wealthy patrons inside it. After Eventually Seto came across the brick building with the flashing neon sign above it and decided to drink there.

He parked the car in the parking lot and left, not even bothering to lock it. He sat at the counter and order his drink. When the worker behind the counter gave him his drink, Seto swallowed it in one turn and ordered another. Just as he was about to drink it, someone was slammed against him, knocking both of them to the floor and spilling his drink everywhere. Seto was really pissed now.

"Who the hell did that?" He demanded, but was drowned out by someone else.

"Try that again, you fucking pervert!" Standing a few feet away, hands cluntched into fists and looking ready to hit someone again, was a young blonde haired teen. The man who had been knocked into him gasped. He quickly stood up, nearly slipping in Seto spilled drink and ran out the entrance, the young blonde still yelling at him to come back and fight.

The blonde stopped yelling as the man disappeared from sight, but did continued to mumble to himself about people learning to keep their hands to themselves. Seto was still mad about his drink though.

"Hey!"

"Hmm?" Joey looked over, seeing Seto stand and walk up to him. He was a little taller then himself, and he had dark blue eyes. "What?" Asked Jeoy.

"Because of you, my drink is all over the floor and my clothes."

"Blame the guy who can't keep his hands in his pockets! I wouldn't have had to throw him if he hadn't been so grabby." Said Joey. "You want a new one, make him buy it."

"He's not here anymore." Stated Seto, staring down at Joey, who glared at him.

"Not my problem." Replied Joey. Seto glared at the blonde, but he didn't turn away or appeared intimidated. Joey just stared right back at him, not about to give in or back down. And it pissed Seto off; but at the same time, interested him. Most people didn't agrue with him; they just gave him whatever they wanted because they feared him. The only people who didn't either thought they could afford to have him as an enemy or were just to stupid to see his superiority. Looking at the blonde choice of clothing, Seto guessed the latter.

"Someone still needs to pay for a new drink." Repeated Seto, but Joey was already walking away, thinking of finding Yugi and Yami and going back to their motel. After the whole incident with Mr. Grabby, Joey wasn't feeling like drinking any more or at least not in this place. After a few steps, he heard the tall brunette snicker behind him. "My bad. I was stupid to think a mutt in such shabby clothing could afford even water, much less alcohol." Joey promptly turned around.

"Did you call me a mutt?" Asked Joey. Seto smirked down at him, pleased with the reaction.

"You are a mutt." Responded Seto. Joey grabbed the front of Seto's coat and pulled him closer till their noses were almost touching. People around them looking excited, hoping they would start fighting.

"You—" Started Joey. He wanted punch this know-it-all jerk but held himself back as he spotted one of the employees watching them. The girl looked concerned and motioned for another employee to come over. He internally sighed. It would be a pain to get kicked out now, before he got the chance to put jerk in his place. He would just to do something different then punch his face in. "You know what? Fine, I'll get you a new drink _if_ you can beat me in a drinking contest."

Seto eyed him somewhat suspiciously. "A drinking contest? I don't think so."

"What? Scared you'll lose?" Said Joey. "Or is it just because you can't use your money to make your way to success like with everything else?"

Seto looked pissed. "You're going to regret this."


	3. Chapter 3

I'm really sorry everyone that it's taken me so long to finish this chapter. I've gotten writer's block and, since someone of greater power decided that wasn't enough, I'm having an horrible time trying to rid my computer of malware. Please forgive me!

Anyway, onto the last chapter!

* * *

A few minutes later and Seto and Joey sat across from each other at a table in one of the booths, each with over a dozen different types of drinks each. Most of them were ones 'suggested' by other customers and placed there without their agreement, not that either Seto or Joey cared.

"We each down a glass every three minutes. The one who drinks the most wins. Got it?" Asked Joey.

Seto nodded.

And so the game started. At first they both downed their drinks in silence, Seto ignoring Joey with an indifferent look on his face and Joey glaring at Seto. At about their sixth drink, they turned to insulting each other, somehow keeping sober enough to not start another fight as they had their seventh, eighth, ninth drink. At ten, the contest was pretty much forgotten. Seto slump against the seat, slowly drinking his eleventh drink. Joey was leaned against him, laughing and thursting his drink up in the air as he excitedly cheered for his vaction. All of their spectators had gone off, leaving the two by themselves in the booth.

"Mmm...damn it." Mumbled Seto, eyeing his emptying glass. "It's empty."

"So? Grab another!" Said Joey, drinking some of his own drink and laughing a bit.

"Good idea." Said Seto. He reached for Joey's. "Gimme yours."

"What?" Said Joey, holding his glass out of Seto's reach. "No way. Get ya self your own."

"Don't wanna. Yours looks good."

Seto tried grabbing the glass again, and Joey attempted to keep it away. They kepted up their game of keep away for a minute before Joey grow tired of it. Deciding to end it, he quickly brought the glass up to his mouth and swallowed it all before the brunette could stop him. Seto didn't look happy about what he did.

"What the hell? I wanted that!" Said Seto.

Joey smirked, licking his lips in triumph at Seto. "Too bad. You won't get any now."

Seto glared at the blonde, but then started smirking himself as he though of an idea. "Wanna bet?" He asked. Suddenly he grabbed Joey's hand, pinning it against the seat beside the blonde's head. With his other, he grabbed Joey's chin, forcing him still before kissing him. Joey froze in shock, dropping the empty glass his pinned hand held. At first, it was just a kiss, but then Seto decided he like the taste of it and wanted more. He worked his tongue into Joey's mouth and surprisingly, Joey let him in without much resistance. Seto got only a moment of exploration before they had to pull apart.

Seto almost laughed when he had pulled back enough to see the look of shock on Joey's face. "I was wrong; that was way better then the drink."

Joey seemed to come out of his state of shock. "What the—" He didn't get the chance to say anything more because Seto, who may have pulled away but hadn't let go of the his hand, started pulling him out of the booth. He throw a couple of bills at a waitress as they left.

Seto lead him towards the pinto in the parking lot and gently pushed him into the passenger seat before getting into the driver's seat. Joey finally broke out of his daze. "Hey wait. Where are we going?"

"I just wanna stop somewhere before going back."

"You mean back to the bar?" Asked Joey.

"No. Back to my hotel."

Joey shook his head and leaned back in the car seat. "I must more drunk then I thought. This can't be real."

Seto internally smiled. He knew they were both drunk, Joey more so then himself, and they were probably would regret it in the morning but he didn't care about that right now. Although maybe he should stop and get some liquor before going to that drive thorough wedding chapel he saw when he had first arrived. _"If I told him now, he'd probably freak out. I'll just keep it a secret for now and tell him in the morning."_ Thought Seto.

_(End of the night before)_

* * *

"Really, Joey. I can't believe you ended up in the most expensive part of Las Vegas." said Yugi as they headed back for their motel in their rented van. It was evening now; the sun quickly setting in the distance. He had gotten ahold of Yugi around 10 this morning, but it had taken them hours to locate the hotel. Yugi hugged him when they finally got there, happy to see him alright. They had been terrified when they had woken up in the morning and hadn't been able to find Joey, thinking of every possible horrible thing that could have happened. "Who did you leave with anyway?"

Joey slumped back into the seat and shook his head. "Like hell I know, but it musta have been someone with alot of money for us ta end up there." He really couldn't remember what had happened last night. He remembered going to the bar with Yami and Yugi, but everything after that just blank.

didn't like leaving without helping pay, but there was no way in hell he would ever be able to afford the room, let alone the champagne. Hopefully his mystery partner would be able to pay the bill by himself.

As the van stopped for a red light, Joey's cell phone began vibrating. He didn't recongize the number and almost pressed 'end' before he decided he should probably answer it. It might be Serenity. She didn't have a cell phone at the moment, so she had been using other's to call him.

"Joey?"

"That's me." answered the blonde, watching the light change to green and traffic begin to move. "Whose this?"

"I'm the man who paid for the hotel room." the caller answered, "Now tell me where you are."

"What's wrong, Joey?" asked Yugi, noticing Joey's face had lost some color. Yami looked back at them for a second in the mirror.

The blonde ignored them. "And why should I? Look, if ya want me to help pay the bill, just send me your address and I'll mail you some money."

The caller laughed. "I don't care about the bill. The room didn't cost anymore then pocket change anyway."

_"Oh, so it really was some rich-ass moneybags I hooked up with."_ he thought. He hated how rich people acted like they owned the world just because they had more money then they knew what to do with. He must have been _really_ drunk last night to snuggle up to a rich guy. Joey seriously considered hanging up right then, just to annoy Mr. Moneybags on the other end. But first, he was going to give him a piece of his mind.

"Really?" said Joey, "I'm glad to hear that. But you know, I really hate arrogant bastards with too much time on their hands. And honestly, I don't your type likes me all that much either. So why don't we just pretend to have never met?"

"We can't do that."

The man on the end was starting to sound annoyed, making Joey smirk a little bit. "And why not?" he asked.

"Check your right hand."

"Huh?"

Joey held up his hand. A glittery silver ring wound around his ring finger, with tiny diamond stones enbedded on the band. Sitting at the top of the band of tiny diamonds was a large crimson colored jewel. The blonde gasped and the man on the other end of the phone laughed.

"Would you like me to send you the photos of last night too?"

Joey yelped, startling Yami and Yugi, and frantically tried to press the 'End' buttom on his cell phone. He lost ahold of it as Yami brought the car to a sudden stop, causing the car behind them to almost rear end them and honk their horn angerily.

"Joey, what's wrong?" asked Yugi, watching as the blonde began searching the floor of the van in panic.

Joey's face started losing color. "The phone!" said Joey, "The guy—He's was just on the phone!"

"What?" said Yami. Yugi took off his own seatbelt and starting helping Joey search for his phone. They finally found it(it had gotten stuck under the empty passenger seat up front), but the call was already over, flashing the message 'Call Ended' on the screen. The three boys stared at it for a second, none of them saying anything. After about a minute, Joey callopsed on the seat and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hahaha...I guess the drop caused the phone to hang up."

Yugi grabbed his phone, looking at the number displayed on the screen. "Do you think he'll call back?" he asked.

"Ugh, I hope not." said Joey. He didn't know who it was on the other end, but he rather not meet the guy ever again. Not only did he leave the bar with a snooty rich guy and slepted with him, but they also got married? He would never able to live it down. Joey saw Yugi and Yami watching him out of the cornor of his eye. Sitting up, he tried to laugh off the situation. His friends looked a little concerned but said nothing. Yami got back up in the front and Yugi started buckling himself back in. Positive they wouldn't see, Joey took off the ring and slipped it into his pocket. Sure enough, neither seemed aware what Joey had just done.

An hour later, they were back at the motel. Joey flopped down onto the bed, breathing out a sigh of relief and started cuddling a pillow.

"Happy, are you?" asked Yami. Yugi had just stepped into the shower, leaving Yami and Joey alone in the room.

"Very." replied Joey. "Now, where's my travel bag? I want ta change." He throw his pants and coat over the end of the bed, and changed into a pair of dark blue boxers. He didn't brother to change his shirt, since it wasn't dirty anyway. When Yugi exited the bathroom ten minutes later, there was a knock at their door. Yami went to answer it as Yugi sat down on the other bed, sitting directly across from Joey.

"Your turn." Said Yugi, rubbing a towel through his hair to dry it.

"Thanks, but I don't really feel like it right now."

"Is something wrong?" asked Yugi.

The blonde thought about answering truthfully, but decided against it. How could he tell his friend that he had gotten married to a man he didn't know? No matter how drunk he may have been, getting hitched wasn't acceptabled. And way too damn embarrassing.

Joey started to answer get never got the chance to finish. A man with short brown hair and blue eyes walked in, his white caot fluttering behind him. He walked past Yami without even looking at him, acting almost like he owned the place.

He stopped directly in front of blonde, looking him up and down.

"Joey." he said.

The blonde yelped, quickly scooting backwards on the bed, almost falling off backwards when he reached the edge. "You!" he said. "You're the guy from the phone call!"

The brunnet smirked. "I am." Seto looked down at Joey, smiling until he saw Joey's hand. He grabbed Joey's hand, pulling him up and stared at it. "Why aren't you wearing your wedding ring?"

"Wedding Ring!?" Said Yugi, eyes going wide.

"Joey, don't tell me you got married!?" Asked Yami shocked. He couldn't believe it! There's was no way Joey would get married! No matter how drunk he got...then again, Yami could see it happening.

Joey smiled sheepishly at two from behind Seto. "Yeah...kind of."

"Don't you remember anything that happened last night?" Asked Seto, stilling holding onto Joey's hand.

Joey scratched the back of his head, looking off to the side of the room and feeling a bit embarrassed. "Not really. I remember _going_ to the bar with Yugi and Yami but after that, it's all petty much a one big blur."

"Then let me tell you what happened." Said Seto, a devilish smirk spreading across his face. "You challenged me to a drinking contest, we got drunk and left the bar. We rode around drinking till two in the morning, and at two thirty-four, we got married at 'Drive up and Get Wedded!'. Then after that, we went back to my hotel room and I screwed you till four o'clock."

Joey's face went red in embarrassment as his expression turned to shock.

"What the hell? Don't say it out loud!" Said Joey.

"I have to be quiet when _you_ were screaming 'More!' and 'Go harder!' last night."

"Don't say it out loud!" Joey covered his ears while Seto continued on, going into more detail of their late-night activities. Yugi and Yami, pretty much forgotten by the other couple, wasn't sure what to say or do.

"Should we try to help?" Asked Yugi. Yami looked at the two. Seto was now trying to pull Joey's hands away from his head while he ranted on.

"Mmm...No. I actually think they're a good match."

"Yami! They hardly know each other! And they're married!" Said Yugi.

"Sometimes you know someones your prefect match without really knowing them at all. We should know." Yami smiled at Yugi. "Besides, the marriage isn't a problem."

"How is the marriage not a problem?" Yami bent down and whispered into Yugi's ear. "Oohh. I forgot that."

"Disappointing, isn't it?"

Yugi blushed and smiled before the commotion Seto and Joey were still causing brought his mind back to the situation at hand. "We still need to do something about them."

"I'm pretty sure there isn't anything we can do. Joey doesn't even remember what happened, after all."

"There is something _they_ can do." Said Yugi. He started walking towards the two and when he was next to them, he spoke. "Excuse me."

Seto turned to look at Yugi, appearing annoyed with his interrupting but didn't say anything as Joey gave him a warning look.

"Since Joey doesn't remember anything, why not go on another date? Only without the alcohol this time."

"It wasn't a date the first time!" Stated Joey, shocked at his friend's suggestion. But Seto actually seemed to be thinking it over, keeping silent for a few moments.

"That will do." He said. Then he pointed toward's Joey's duffle bag. "Is that one his?" He asked. Yugi nodded and Seto grabbed the bag, grabbed Joey's hand and pulled him out of the room.

"Hey! Let me go." But Joey was ignored. He was pulled out of the motel and pushed into the a new limo, his bag tossed to the floor as Seto climed in too. "Hey! My stuff is in there."

"I'll replace anything that's broken." Seto turned to the driver. "Take us to the airport."

Joey, already confused about the turn of events, suddenly realized he didn't know where they were going. "The airport?

Seto nodded, grabbing two glasses and a bottle of wine from a nearby bucket. "We're going to San Francisco."

"What? Why?"

"Gay marriage isn't recognized in Las Vegas even though you can find chapels and other places that will hold the ceremony."

"We're not actually married!?"

"No. And since you forgot, we'll be reliving last night." Said Seto, grabbing Joey's hand and slipping a new ring on. "Well, hotel part of it anyway." Seto smiled, sipping from his glass of wine. Joey, not sure what to do, just sat there; stareing at Seto, who leaned over and kissed him. "And this, I'm going to make sure you won't forget any of it."

The kiss left Joey feeling hot, and really happy. Suddenly he realized there was more thing he needed to know.

"By the way...what's my last name?

Seto smiled at him again, feeling a wave happiness wash over himself too.

End!


End file.
